A very supernatural Schoolday
by MitsukiHouyama
Summary: Die Winchesters haben nur 6 Monate Zeit sie zu retten. Werden sie das Schicksal noch einmal abwenden können? der Anfang der Story is noch ein wenig unglücklich geschriben, aba in den späteren Kapiteln wird es besser! Es lohnt sich!
1. Chapter 1

**A very Supernatural Schoolday**

Chapter 1 – Dreams are coming true

Ich seufzte lauthals. Mit einem verträumten Blick schaute ich sein Bild an. Meine Freundin warf mir einen zutiefst genervten Blick zu. „Schmachtest du schon wieder Dean an?". Stöhnend machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum und lies mich mit meinem Träumen alleine in der Pausenhalle sitzen. „He! Warte, Ushio! Was fällt dir ein ohne mich loszuziehen?" Auf dem Treppenabsatz drehte sie sich zu mir um und grinste mich frech an. „Dean ist sowieso _vie zu alt _und außerdem würde er sich doch niemals mit einer zufrieden geben_._ Du hast also keine Chance." Der Spott in ihrer Stimme entging mir nicht. „Das ist ein Problem, aber kein Hindernis." Mit diesen Worten streckte ich ihr die Zunge raus und lief an ihr vorbei.

„Warum sollte man sich den Namen, Willy Brandt, merken?" Unsere Klassenlehrerin stellte diese Frage in den Raum, doch kaum einer hörte ihr zu. Sie schien es zwar zu bemerken, lies sich davon aber nicht abhalten, sondern redete munter weiter. Nach einer Ewigkeit beendete sie ihre Rede und stellte den lang ersehnten Film über Willy Brandt an. War ja klar. Dieses Thema interessierte uns alle ja auch so brennend. Gelangweilt lehnte ich mich zurück. Ich kritzelte ein paar Herzen auf meinen Collegeblock und schrieb immer wieder die Namen ‚Dean' und ‚Supernatural' darauf. Meine Lehrerin sah mich genervt an. Auch sie wusste, dass ich besessen von Supernatural war, also kümmerte es sie gar nicht mehr, weil sie wusste, dass sie sowieso nichts dagegen tun konnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schaltete das Licht aus und setzte sich ein wenig abseits der restlichen Klasse.

Da sich sowieso niemand auf den Film konzentrierte, wanderten meine Gedanken wieder zu Dean. Er sah gut aus. Perfekte Größe. Perfekte Statur. Ich konnte es nicht verleugnen. Er war ein _Gott_. Jedenfalls für mich. Doch nicht alle fanden ihn so toll wie ich. Die meisten standen eher auf diesen Milchbubi, Sammy…

Ein Quietschen ertönte und ich wurde aus meinen Liebesträumen gezogen. „Ein Geist…", flüsterte Ushio mir ins Ohr. Ein dickes Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Was würde passieren, wenn Sam und Dean jetzt reingestürmt kämen? Ich malte mir die Situation aus. Alle wären gebannt von diesem überaus spannenden Film; die Tür würde aufgestoßen werden und Dean wurde rufen: „ Everybody! Get down!" Ich kicherte. Sowas würde niemals passieren. Schade eigentlich. Diese Klasse könnte mal etwas Aufregung vertragen.

Ich wandte mich wieder meiner Zeichnung auf dem Collegeblock zu als wieder ein Quietschen ertönte. Erwartungsvoll drehte ich mich zur Tür um.

Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug die Tür auf. Mir stockte der Atem.

Da stand er mit Schrotflinte und ernstem Gesicht. Meine Augen waren überraschst geweitet. Ich hob meinen Arm und schlug Ushio gegen den ihren. Sie drehte sich zu mir um. Auch sie hatte die Augen überrascht geweitet.

Dean trat mit gezückter Schrotflinte in den Raum und sah sich prüfend um. Hinter ihm kam Sam hervor. Verunsichert und überrascht zugleich schaute er von uns zu Dean. „Dean, they're kids. Don't scare them like that."

Dieser drehte sich nur zu ihm um und warf ihn einen Seh-ich-so-aus-als-ob-ich-das-nicht-wüsste-Blick zu.

Noch immer war ich wie geschockt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Lea, die zwei Reihen hinter mir saß, von ihrem Platz aufsprang und auf Dean zulief. Fassungslos folgte ich ihren Bewegungen. Ich hatte eine leise Ahnung was sie vorhatte, wollte es aber noch nicht wahrhabe. _Das wagt sie nicht._ Sagte ich zu mir, doch meine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust.

Was ich dann sah lies meine Eifersucht aufkeimen. Sie schlang sich um seinen Hals und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Was machte sie denn da?! Ich warf Ushio einen entsetzten Blick zu, doch die grinste nur. Leise flüsterte sie mir ein „Pech gehabt." ins Ohr.

Sam starrte, Dean starrte. Alle starrten Lea an. Auch Frau Rojan, die dann auch als erstes die Stille brach. „Wenn die jungen Herren die Güte besäßen mir zu sagen was sie in meinen Unterricht treibt? Und Lea, geh wieder auf deinen Platz. Flirten kannst du auch noch in der Pause." Lea ließ von Dean ab, konnte es aber nicht lassen ihn noch einen heißen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sam trat vor. „Guten Tag." Er klang wie ein Tourist, der sich im Ausland verständigen wollte. Verzweifelt wandte er sich wieder an Dean. „Dean, I can't speak german! We have to hurry up and do something about this spirit."

Dean wollte gerade etwas sagen als Ushio aufsprang und wie wild mit den Händen herumfuchtelte. „I can speak English! Pick me! Pick me!" Sie tippelte von einem Bein aufs andere und strahlte Dean und Sam an. Die beiden wiederum sahen sich nur halb belustigt, halb erschreckt an. „And she", sie zog mich am Arm, sodass ich neben ihr unsicher zum stehen kam. „She can speak English, too. Right, Mitsuki?". Sie warf mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und nickte unauffällig in Deans Richtung. Schamesröte stieg mir ins Gesicht. „Ah…yes…think so...", stammelte ich. Mein Blick haftete an einem kleinen Staubkrümel zu meinen Füßen.

„Well, that solves our problem. " Dean lächelte uns zu. „Could you two tell your classmates the we're here to exorcise an evil spirit. Your class has to leave this room now. We will take care of things here." Ushio nickte mehrmals und wandte sich dann an Frau Rojan. "Die beiden können kein Deutsch. Sie sind hier um einen bösen Geist zu vernichten, deshalb möchten sie, dass wir den Raum jetzt verlassen."

Frau Rojan sah sie ungläubig an. „Einen bösen Geist vernichten? Denken Sie etwa, dass dafür mich ein Grund ist, diesen Raum zu verlassen? Diese Kinder müssen noch sehr viel lernen. Wie sie vielleicht wissen sind nächstes Jahr ihre Prüfungen. Dazu sehen wir gerade einen sehr wichtigen Film über Willy Brandt. Also stören sie uns gefälligst nicht."

Sam und Dean sahen erwartungsvoll zu uns. „Okay. Destroy a bad spirit? Do you really think that that's a reason for me to leave this room? These children still have a lot to learn.  
As you might know they have exams next year. That's why we are watching this very important film about Willy Brandt so don't bother us! That was it!"

Deans Blick veränderte sich schlagartig. Er wandte sich zu Frau Rojan. „These fucking exams! You can stick them, where the sun shines! You have to leave this room! Now! Get it?!" Ushio sah mich fragend an. "Meinst du ich sollte das für Frau Rojan übersetzen? "

Ich kicherte. „Ja mach das mal. Mal sehen wie sie reagiert." Unsicher sah Ushio zu mir, dann zu Frau Rojan. „Er sagt, dass sie sich diese verfickten Prüfungen dahin stecken sollen, wo die Sonne scheint. Sie müssen diesen Raum verlassen. Jetzt, verstanden?"

Man konnte Frau Rojans Wut förmlich spüren. Sie legte sich wie dicke schwarze Wolken über den gesamten Raum. Ihre Nasenflügel blähten sich auf und sie wandte sich, mit wutverzerrten Gesicht, Dean zu. Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie Dean schon über seine Schulter geworfen und war auf dem Weg aus dem Raum.

Sam starrte ihm hinterher, genauso wie der Rest der Klasse. Ohne nachzudenken stürmte ich ihnen hinterher. In den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Ushio sich die Hände vor die Augen schlug.

Als ich aus der Tür war, war von den beiden schon nichts mehr zu sehen. Also lief in die Pausenhalle und da sah ich sie. Dean war auf den Weg in Richtung Jungs-Klo. Das würde er sich doch nicht trauen, oder doch? Lachend lief ich ihm hinterher. Die Tür zum Jungs-Klo war offen. Sollte ich reingehen? Es würde schon nicht irgendeiner Junge darin sein und mich schlagen.

Das Klo war in einem hellen blau gehalten und eigentlich viel zu sauber für ein Jungs-Klo. Von den Kabinen hörte man eine aufgebrachte Frauenstimme. Die gehörte dann wohl Frau Rojan. Schmunzeln ging ich zu der Kabine, aus der Dean gerade herauskam. Kaum hatte er seinen Kopf gehoben, senkte ich meinen wieder. Ich konnte ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sehen. Das war einfach zu irritierend. Sonst sah ich ihn immer nur im Fernsehen und jetzt war er auf einmal hier bei mir. Vielleicht träumte ich ja auch nur. Dieser Gedanke erinnerte mich an eine Stelle aus einem Buch, dass ich erst letztens gelesen hatte. Die Frau war bei einem attraktiven Mann aufgewacht und dachte es wäre ein erotischer Traum.

Langsam hob ich den Kopf. Sein Blick hielt mich gefangen. „Bist du echt?", murmelte ich, aber ich wusste, dass er mich nicht verstand. „Are you okay? You look a little pale. "

Ich riss mich von seinen Augen los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ah, don't worry. I'm okay." Mein Blick fiel auf die Kabinentür die Aufgestoßen wurde. „Not again! She's such a pain in the ass! Let's go." Er grinste und zog mich an der Hand aus der Toilette.

Zurück beim Klassenraum sah ich nur Ushio die sich mit Panik in den Augen an die Wand drückte.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Explanation

„Ushio!" Ich lief zu ihr und versuchte sie mit mir wegzuziehen, doch sie bewegte sich kein Stück. Sie starrte nur völlig entsetzt auf eine Stelle auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. „Sam!" Auch Dean rannte zu Sam, der auf dem Boden kniete. Er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf und atmete schwer. „Are you okay, Sammy?"

Sam hob langsam den Kopf und nickte kaum merklich. „Think so…", nuschelte er.

„It's here, Dean. You have to stop it or it's going to kill everyone."

Dean stand auf und sah sich im Raum um. Sein Blick fiel auf Ushio und mich. Immernoch versuchte ich verzweifelt Ushio von der Wand wegzuzerren, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg in meine Augen. Wir mussten hier weg, sonst würde noch was Schlimmeres passieren.

Verzweifelt lies ich den Kopf hängen. Dann erst bemerkte ich die klaffende Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel. „Oh Gott…"

Eine eisige Kälte durchfuhr meinen Körper. Dann folgte ein stechender Schmerz. Ich wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über meine Lippen. Stattdessen fühlte ich etwas warmes mein T-Shirt durchnässen. Meine Augen fielen zu und hüllten mich in reines Schwarz ein. Als letztes sah ich Dean, der auf uns zugelaufen kam und irgendwas rief. Doch ich sah nur wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, alle anderen Geräusche um mich herum waren wie ausgeschaltet. War es soweit? Würde ich jetzt sterben? Wenn ja, würde ich ganz zufrieden sein. Ushio war da, genauso wie meine große Liebe Dean. Was könnte es schöneres geben? Aber ich wollte doch noch gar nicht sterben. Ich war noch gar nicht bereit. Ich war erst 15. In diesem Alter stirbt man doch normalerweise noch nicht oder? Ich dachte, das durchschnittliche Sterbealter war 60 Jahre. Aber das dauerte noch eine Weile.

Ein schreckliches Geräusch ließ mich in meinen Todesgedanken innehalten. Irgendwas war gerade gebrochen. Etwas Körperliches. War es Ushio neben mir, die von dem Ding angegriffen wurde oder Dean, der zu uns gelaufen kam? Ich wusste es nicht. Meine Augen waren zu schwer. Ich war so müde. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf würden mir jetzt bestimmt gut tun. Also gab ich mich der Müdigkeit hin.

In meinen Ohren klang eine wunderschöne Musik. Wie schön, ich wurde mit Musik geweckt. Das hatte ich lange nicht mehr. Meine Augen waren immer noch schwer und wollten sich noch nicht öffnen lassen, also lies ich sie geschlossen und lauschte den Klängen der Musik. Dieses Lied hatte ich schon einmal gehört. Bloß wo? Angestrengt nachdenkend wurden mir noch mehr Geräusche bewusst. Da war ein Rauschen, leises Flüstern und das Schnurren eines Autos. Dieses Schnurren erkannte ich überall wieder. Oft genug hatte ich es im Fernsehen gehört. Es war Deans Impala. Meine Güte, ich war in _Deans _Wagen. Eigentlich wollte ich kreischend Fotos machen, aber mein Körper wollte mir nicht gehorchen. Keine Chance, ich musste liegen bleiben.

War das _ACDC_? Mein Gott, das musste ein Traum sein. Ich wollte grinsen wusste jedoch nicht ob ich es auch geschafft hatte.

„Ich glaub sie hat sich bewegt!" Eine weibliche Stimme, die verzweifelt und panisch zugleich klang erreichte mich. Wer hatte sich bewegt? Meinte sie mich? Vielleicht würde ich ja gleich aufwachen. Man ich freute mich schon richtig.

Flatternd öffneten sich meine Augenlider. Es kostete mich meine ganze Anstrengung sie ganz zu öffnen. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit hatte ich mich an das dunkle Licht im Auto gewöhnt und sah mich um. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr mich, als ich meinen Kopf bewegen wollte. „Au! Verdammt!"

Ein Gesicht erschien vor meinen Augen. Ich starrte sie an. „Mitsuki? Bist du wieder da?"

Wer war sie gleich noch mal? Ich kam mir vor als hätte ich Jahre lang geschlafen. Mein Gedächtnis kam nur schleppend voran.

„She's awake! Dean! Sam! She's back!" Ich sah wie sich zwei Gestalten, die vorne saßen, sich zu uns umdrehten. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Waren das Dean und Sam? Aber ich hatte doch geträumt, oder nicht?

Wenn das Dean und Sam waren, dann war das über mir Ushio. „Ushio? Was'n los?" Sie fiel mir um den Hals. „Mitsuki! Du lebst! Ich dachte schon du wärst tot. Du hast so viel Blut verloren! Hätte Dean dich nicht zusammengefli-…" Sie hielt inne. „Egal. Hauptsache du bist wieder zurück!" Jetzt war ich verwirrt. Viel Blut verloren? Wieder zurück? Ja, wo war ich denn gewesen? Verdammt, ich konnte mich an nichts erinnern. „Ushio? Was ist denn passiert?"

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf den Lippen begann sie zu erzählen. „Nachdem Dean Frau Rojan aus dem Klassenraum geschleppt hatte bist du ihm hinterhergelaufen, weißt du noch?" Fragend sah sie mich an. Angestrengt dachte ich nach. Genau, ich war Dean ins Jungs-Klo gefolgt und danach sind wir zusammen wieder zurückgegangen. Was darauf folgte wusste ich nicht. „Ja, aber was ist danach passiert?" Sie drehte sich kurz zu Sam um und erzählte dann weiter. „ Sam und ich wurden kurz nachdem wir die Klasse in Sicherheit gebracht hatten angegriffen. Ich glaub auf Deutsch heißt es ‚Echidna'. Sam hat mir davon erzählt. Eigentlich lebt das Ding in einer Höhle und frisst von da, aber dieses Ding kam hierher und hat erst Sam, dann mich angegriffen. Dann kamt ihr. Irgendwie hat das Teil es geschafft, dich anzugreifen. Dean kam zu spät und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte dir helfen sollen!" Sie senkte den Kopf und ich sah eine Träne von ihrer Wange tropfen. „Ushio nicht weinen, das steht dir nicht. Wenn du dich nicht bewegen konntest, war es nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Und wo hat es mich getroffen?"

Sie hob ihren Blick und schaute auf meinen Hals. Ich blickte an mir herunter und sah, dass mein T-Shirt von einer Lederjacke halb überdeckt wurde. Ich öffnete die Jacke noch ein kleines Stück bis ich freie Sicht auf mein Oberteil hatte.

Mir stockte der Atem. Mein ganzes T-Shirt, das vorher weiß gewesen war, leuchtete nun in einem hellen Blutrot. Mit zittrigen Fingern tastete ich meinen Hals ab. Dort war ein Verband. Er verband meinen ganzen Hals. Deswegen tat es so weh, als ich den Kopf bewegen wollte.

„Scheiße." Ushio sah mir in die Augen. Sie sah müde aus. „Das kannst du laut sagen. Dean meinte, das Ding hat nur knapp deine Halsschlagader verpasst. Du hast verdammtes Glück gehabt."

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Also war das alles kein Traum gewesen. Dean war wirklich da und er hatte mir mein Leben gerettet. Ich war ihm was schuldig. „Ehm, Dean?" Er drehte sich zu mir um und er hatte dieses unwiderstehlich süße Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „You don't need to thank me, Mitsuki. I'm the one who's responsible for your and Ushios wounds. I should have protected you both but I was too late. So...don't thank me."

Ich war sprachlos. Warum dachten denn alle, dass sie mich beschützen müssen? Ich hätte einfach besser aufpassen müssen. Es war alles meine Schuld. Nicht ihre. „You're wrong. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have chased after you. I should have stayed at Ushios side." Unsicher sah ich ihn an. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, hielt mich dann aber doch zurück. Ushio blickte uns beide an. Dann seufzte sie uns setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben mir.

Nun herrschte Stille. Niemand sagte etwas. Nur die Musik trällerte fröhlich weiter und der Motor schnurrte munter vor sich hin.

Es war hell draußen, als ich aufwachte. Ich war also wieder eingeschlafen. Etwas Schweres lag auf meinem Schoß. Ushio. Also war auch sie eingeschlafen. Vorne war auch Sam am schlafen. Dean war der einzig wache. Er musste ja auch fahren. Wo waren wir eigentlich? Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen lag Schnee. Schnee? Gestern hatte es noch nicht geschneit, geschweige denn die letzte Woche. „Good Morning." Dean warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße. „Morning." Er schaltete die Musik aus. „Did you sleep well?" Kurz wollte ich protestieren, dass er die Musik ausgeschaltet hatte, tat es dann aber doch nicht, da ich immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Yeah, guess so. Did you at least get some sleep?"

Dean stoppte an einer Ampel. „No, not really. But I'm used to not getting any sleep. Are you hungry?"

Er hatte nicht geschlafen? Seit wann waren sie schon unterwegs? Es waren bestimmt schon über 10 Stunden. Er musste doch schlafen. Er würde sich ja noch umbringen!

„Hey, you need to get some sleep, get it? Let's rest for today! You don't have to drive any further. Please stop at the next Hotel you see, okay?"

Die Ampel schaltete auf grün und Dean drückte aufs Gas. Ushios Kopf wackelte gefährlich auf meinem Schoß. Ich hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht runterfiel.

„Yes, Ma'am!"

Eine halbe Stunde später hielten wir endlich an einem Hotel an. Ich tippte Ushio auf den Hinterkopf. „Ushio." Ich tippte noch mehr. Sie stöhnte. Ich wusste, es war nicht gut sie zu wecken, wenn sie schlafen wollte, aber das konnte sie lieber in einem Bett tun als auf meinem Schoß. Wieder tippte ich sie an. „Good Morning, Sunshine." Ich erwartete ihre Reaktion die auch sofort folgte. „Halts Maul!" Ich grinste. Man sollte sie echt nicht wecken. Sie konnte echt einschüchternd sein. Aber ich ließ mich nicht unterkriegen. Wieder tippte ich ihr gegen den Kopf. Sie schlug um sich. „Vorsicht! Du tust dir noch weh!" Ich lachte. Nach den ganzen Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden tat das sogar richtig gut. Sie drehte sich um und lag nun mit ihrem Gesicht nach oben auf meinem Schoß. _Das hätte sie lieber nicht machen sollen. _Ich nahm eine von ihren vielen Haarsträhnen und steckte sie ihr in die Nase. Ushio verzog ihr Gesicht und nieste lauthals. Ich warf den Kopf zurück und lachte laut los. Sie konnte manchmal so süß sein. Doch jetzt war sie wach und das hieß, dass ich jetzt was erleben konnte. Mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sah ich in ihr übermüdetes, wütendes Gesicht. „Guten Morgen! Bist du auch schon wach?" Ich sah sie an. Sie sah mich an. Keiner sagte etwas. Doch dann, musste sie wieder niesen. Sie sah so fertig aus. Ihre vielen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Ihre Augen tränten von dem Niesen und ihre Kleidung war total zerknittert. Ich musste einfach noch mehr lachen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Hotel

„Ein Zimmer für vier?" Die hübsche Dame hinter dem Tresen des Hotels sah uns an. Doch was mich störte war, dass sie Dean immer wieder ziemlich _nette _Blicke zuwarf. Schon spürte ich, wie meine Stimmung sank. Ushio ärgern hatte soviel Spaß gemacht und jetzt?

Ich trat vor. „Ja genau. Ein Vierer-Zimmer. Für meine Freundin und ihren Freund und uns beide." Ich hakte mich bei Dean ein. Dieser schaute nur verwirrt auf mich herunter und schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf. „Ok. Hier ist ihr Schlüssel. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt." Sie sah mich giftig an. Wütend starrte ich zurück und steckte ihr die Zunge heraus während ich Dean am Arm zog und mit ihm die Treppe hinaufging. Hinter mir kicherte Ushio. Ich atmete tief ein und ignorierte sie.

Am Treppenabsatz angekommen ließ ich Deans Arm los und schnappte mir von ihm den Schlüssel zum Zimmer. „Ich geh vor." Presste ich, zwischen meinen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Die drei anderen blieben stehen und sahen mir hinterher.

Genervt ließ ich mich auf das große Bett fallen. Erst jetzt fiel es mir ein. Ich hatte gar keine Klamotten zum Wechseln dabei. „Oh verdammt. Dabei st mein ganzes T-Shirt voll mit Blut. Was mach ich denn jetzt?" Die Tür zum Badezimmer stand auf. Vielleicht sollte ich erstmal duschen? Gute Idee. Ich konnte mir auch später Gedanken über meine Kleidung machen. Erstmal musste ich mich waschen.

Ich sprang auf, bereute es doch zugleich wieder, da mein Hals wieder schmerzte. Ich hielt die Hand an die schmerzende Wunde und blieb einige Sekunden ruhig stehen. Es hörte nicht auf zu pochen und ich merkte wie der Verband langsam nass wurde. Na toll, die Wunde war wieder aufgerissen. Toll gemacht, Mitsuki. Damit hast du Deans Arbeit kaputt gemacht. Ich ging ins Badezimmer und besah mich im Spiegel.

Der Verband war nun nicht mehr weiß sondern rot. Langsam versuchte ich den Verband abzumachen.

Ich wickelte ihn ab und erschrak. Das ganze Blut war über meinen Hals verteilt. Ich nahm mir einen Waschlappen und versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich, das Blut abzuwaschen.

Zum Glück wurde ich beim Anblick von Blut nicht ohnmächtig. Das wäre jetzt sicher nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen.

Die Wunde war ziemlich groß. Drei große Kratzer zogen sich über meinen Hals. Das Ding hatte mich echt erwischt.

Ich drehte den Wasserhahn an und ließ das Waschbecken mit lauwarmen Wasser vollaufen.

Meine Hände lösten sich von der Wunde und tauchten in das Wasser ein.

Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Bis vor ein paar Stunden war es ein ganz normaler Schultag gewesen. Und jetzt? Jetzt stand ich hier im Badezimmer von irgendeinem Hotel, dass ich nicht einmal kannte und hatte eine Verletzung die verdammt wehtat. „So hatte ich mir das alles nicht vorgestellt.", sagte ich zu meinem Spiegelbild. „Ja ok, Dean hätte kommen sollen, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen." Was mich am meisten ärgerte, war Lea. Sie war mir zuvor gekommen. Nicht, dass ich Dean sofort um den Hals gefallen wäre, aber ich war einfach eifersüchtig. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dean sich jetzt auch noch in sie verliebt. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er hatte sich bestimmt nicht in sie verliebt. Warum sonst, hätte er mich mitgenommen? Naja, er hatte auch Ushio mitgenommen, aber vielleicht hatte Sam sich ja in sie verliebt. Ich musste lächeln. Sein Pech, sie hatte nämlich schon einen Freund.

Im Gegensatz zu mir. Damit stellte ich mich immer noch ziemlich blöd an.

Ohne, dass ich es bemerkte, war das Blut aus meiner Wunde weitergelaufen und ins Waschbecken getropft. Es sah echt ‚blutig' aus. Das Wasser hatte sich leicht rot gefärbt und mein T-Shirt, dass sowieso schon mit Blut voll war, wurde wieder mit Blut ‚getränkt'.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Was mach ich denn jetzt?!" Aufgebracht drehte ich mich um und mein Blick fiel auf die große, weiße Badewanne. Zum einen könnte ich mich waschen, jedoch hatte ich keine Wechselklamotten dabei und das hieße, dass ich mit einem Bademantel durch die Weltgeschichte laufen müsste. Aber damit konnte ich leben, es war einfach zu verlockend das ganze Blut abzuwaschen und sich wieder richtig sauber zu fühlen.

Also ging ich herüber zur Badewanne und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Ich ließ meine

Hände durch den heißen Wasserstrahl gleiten und seufzte erleichtert auf.

Mein T-Shirt landete auf dem Boden, genauso wie meine restliche Kleidung. Langsam ließ ich erst meine Beine, dann meinen restlichen Körper in die Badewanne gleiten.

Baden war einfach das Beste was es gab. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und ich senkte meinen Kopf in dieses schöne Wasser.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich gebadet hatte, aber als ich Stimmen aus dem anderen Raum hörte, öffnete ich meine Augen. Hinter der Tür lief eine Gestalt rum. Der Größe nach, war es Ushio. Na da hatte ich ja nichts zu befürchten. Also stand ich auf und stieg aus der Wanne. Ich schnappte mir den Bademantel und zog ihn über. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel verließ ich das Badezimmer und ließ mich auf ‚mein' Bett fallen. Arme und Beine ausgestreckt lag ich nun auf diesem Bett. Der Bademantel verdeckte nur das nötigste. Aber was sollte es mich interessieren. Sam und Dean waren nicht da und nur Ushio lief im Hotelzimmer herum.

„Sag mal, Ushio. Du hast nicht ganz zufällig was zum Umziehen mitgebracht?" Ich rief in den Raum hinein. Doch es war nicht Ushio die antwortete. Dean trat in den Raum und sah mich an. „Sorry?"

Ein paar Minuten vergangen bevor einer von uns beiden etwas sagte. „Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know that you're here with this…." Er stoppte und sah auf den Bademantel.

Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf und verdeckte meine Beine und alles andere, das man nicht sehen sollte. Ich merkte sofort, dass ich rot wurde. Als nächstes bemerkte ich, dass mein Hals schon wieder schmerzte. Ich verzog das Gesicht und bedeckte die Wunde mit meiner Hand.

Dean sah mich besorgt an und kam zu mir herüber. „Does it still hurt?" Ich hob meinen Blick und sah ihn an. „The wound opened again. " Er seufzte und ging zu seiner Tasche. Er wühlte kurz darin herum und hob dann den erste Hilfe Koffer heraus. Er nahm den Verband heraus und kam wieder zu mir. „Why didn't you tell me straightaway? " Zum zweiten Mal heute, verband er mir wieder meine Wunde. "I'm sorry…I should have been more careful." Er nickte kurz, befestigte den Verband und stand dann auf um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Die Tür ging auf und Ushio und Sam kamen lachend hinein. Sie blieben stehen und sahen mich an. Ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, dachten sie an etwas perverses. „Was denn? Ich kann nur im Bademantel rumlaufen, wenn ich keine Klamotten zum Wechseln mithab. Ich meine, ich bin ja heut morgen nicht aufgestanden und hab mir gedacht ‚_Oh, heute verletz ich mich bestimmt richtig schwer. Ich denke, ich nehme mal Sachen zum Wechseln mit.'_

Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass mein ganzes T-Shirt voll mit Blut sein würde. Also schaut gefälligst nicht so, als ob ich irgendwas nicht Jugendfreies gemacht habe, okay?" Sam schaute mich verwirrt an. Stimmt ja, er hatte nichts verstanden.

„Sam! Come here!" Sam ging ins Badezimmer. Neugierig wie Ushio und ich waren, gingen wir ihm hinterher.

Am Spiegel stand etwas in rot geschrieben. „'What are you going to do?'" Ushio las es langsam vor. Keine Ahnung warum, aber mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Ushio dagegen fing an zu strahlen. „This is awsome! " Alle starrten sie an. "What? I love this sort of stuff!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher an den Spiegel heran. Wann wurde das geschrieben? Und vor allem: Wer hatte das geschrieben?

Da wir ja eh nicht lange im Hotelzimmer waren, dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis wir unsere Sachen gepackt hatten. Ich musste auch nicht, wie zuerst befürchtet, mit meinem Bademantel losziehen. Dean gab mir eines von seinen T-Shirts. Mein Gott, ich verbrachte die Hälfte der Zeit damit, daran zu riechen. Ich war echt verrückt.

Die Stimmung unter uns war angespannt. Ushio war die einzige, die sich freute, dass es endlich mal wieder ein bisschen spannend wurde. Ich glaube sie würde sich sogar freuen, wenn sie sterben würde. Aber das würde ja sowieso nicht passieren, da Sam und Dean da waren.

Als wir auscheckten, sah uns die _hübsche Dame_ hinter dem Tresen verwirrt an. „Ihr verlasst uns schon? Ihr wart doch gerade mal zwei Stunden hier. Wollt ihr nicht noch etwas hierbleiben?" Den letzten Satz richtete sie an Dean. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln sah ich sie an. „Es tut mir echt schrecklich Leid, aber er kann leider Gottes kein Deutsch. Und ich vermute, dass sie, bei ihrem Schulabschluss, kein Englisch können. Tut mir echt ehrlich Leid." Mit einem letzten ironischen Blick zu ihr, verließen wir das Hotel.

Der Impala stand auf dem Parkplatz gleich vor dem Hotel. Ich liebte dieses Auto einfach. So ging es wohl auch Ushio. Sie fragte Dean aus. „Dean, I love your car! A 67' Impala. Does the car drive itself well? "Dean schien dieses Thema sofort zu gefallen. Er grinste sie an und antwortete auf jede Frage sofort, nachdem sie sie gesellt hatte. „Yeeah! This is my baby. You ask, if the car drives well? Are you kidding? This is the best damn car I've ever driven." Er lachte. Sam und ich sahen uns an und schüttelten grinsend den Kopf.

Dean setzte sich hinters Lenkrad, Sam neben sich und Ushio und ich saßen wieder einmal hinten. „Schlaf aber bitte nicht weder auf meinem Schoß ein, okay? Das kann nicht gut für dich enden." Ich sah Ushio ernst an. Sie verdrehte die Augen und schaute aus dem Fenster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Appearance

Wir fuhren auf den Parkplatz eines kleinen Restaurants. Die Autofahrt bis dorthin war ziemlich leise verlaufen. Die Stimmung unter uns war sehr angespannt und kaum jemand sagte etwas. Ab und zu versuchte Dean die Stimmung aufzulockern, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er erntete nur genervte Blicke von Sam und Ushio.

Das Restaurant war klein und gemütlich. Nur ein paar Leute waren da. Ein Mädchen saß an der Bar und zwei Männer saßen an einem kleinen Tisch etwas abseits.

Ushio und ich traten an die Bar und warteten auf den Kellner. Als dieser kam, bestellte Ushio drei Kaffees und einen Orangensaft. Ich sah mich um und blickte erst die beiden Männer an, die mir nett zulächelten und dann das Mädchen nicht weit von mir entfernt. Sie kam mir sehr bekannt vor. „Charlotte? Was machst du denn hier?" Das Mädchen drehte sich um und sah mich überrascht an. Charlotte war nicht nur eine Klassenkameradin, sondern auch eine gute Freundin von mir. Ich war wirklich überrascht sie gerade hier zu treffen. „Mitsuki! Das gleiche könnt ich dich fragen." Sie grinste mich an. „Naja, ich bin mit Ushio und zwei Freunden unterwegs. Und du?" Mit einem Blick auf meine zwei ‚Freunde' grinste sie mich nur noch mehr an. „Sei ehrlich. Ihr habt ein Date." Ich musste lachen. Das war ja absurd. Wir und ein Date? Ich meine, Dean und Sam waren über 20 und sahen auch so aus. Und ich war gerade mal 15. „Nein haben wir nicht. Und jetzt sag mir was du hier ganz alleine machst." Kopfschüttelnd nippte sie an ihrem Getränk. „Naja, ich bin nicht allein. Meine Mutter ist gerade auf der Toilette. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Frankfurt. Ich muss da in so eine komische Rheuma-Klinik. Ich hab da voll keine Lu-'' „Hey Mitsuki! Your orange juice is going to get cold! Come here! " Dean sah zu uns herüber und winkte mir zu. Charlotte fing wieder an zu grinsen und schubste mich in die Richtung von unserem Tisch. „Jaja, ich geh ja schon!" Ich winkte ihr noch zu und verabschiedete mich so von ihr.

An unserem Tisch angekommen saßen Ushio, Sam und Dean alle auf die drei Stühle verteilt und hatten alle eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Auf dem einzigen freien Platz stand ein Glas Orangensaft. Mit gerunzelter Stirn setzte ich mich hin und starrte auf das Glas. Die drei konnten sich es nicht verkneifen und lachten los. Sie lachten über mich. Gott, war das lustig. Damit war meine Stimmung wieder einmal noch tiefer gesunken. „You three are so funny. You know that? " Ich sah alle drei noch einmal genervt an und stand wieder auf. "Give me the keys, Dean." Dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah mich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Wenn es um sein Auto ging verstand er keinen Spaß. „You're thinking I'm going to give you the keys so that you can drive my car? You can't be serious." Konnte ich jetzt eigentlich noch genervter aussehen? „Dean. I don't want to drive your car. Now, give me your keys. _Please._" Dean sah mich Ernst an, griff in seine Hosentasche und warf mir den Schlüssel zu. „Thank you." Mit einem „Ich warte im Auto." Ging ich an ihnen vorbei und verließ das Restaurant.

Ganz allein im Wagen zu sitzen war ziemlich blöd. Das Auto war kalt und dunkel. Ich hatte keine Lust, das Licht anzuschalten. Ich saß zusammengekauert auf dem Rücksitz und langweilte mich. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah wie die beiden Männer, die mich vorhin angelächelt hatten, aus der Tür traten. Sie schauten in meine Richtung. Plötzlich hatte ich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Es sagte mir, dass sie mich besser nicht hätten sehen sollen. Ich duckte mich und lauschte. Ich hörte Schritte, sie kamen immer dichter an das Auto heran. Doch dann stoppten sie. Kurz herrschte Stille. Ich hob meinen Kopf so hoch, dass ich einen kleinen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen konnte.

Die Männer standen vor dem Fenster und grinsten mich an. Instinktiv rutschte ich so weit wie möglich vom Fenster weg, die Männer hingegen öffneten die Tür und streckten ihre Hände nach mir aus. Wieso hatte ich die Tür nicht abgeschlossen?

Ich quiekte auf, als eine Hand von den beiden, meinen Fuß zufassen bekam. Ich trat aus und traf ihn ins Gesicht. Er stöhnte auf und taumelte nach hinten. Doch der andere ließ nicht locker. Er rannte um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Tür, gegen die ich mich lehnte.

Ich stoß mich vom Sitz ab und kletterte nach vorne.

Der Mann, dem ich ins Gesicht getreten hatte rappelte sich auf und trat an die Beifahrertür. Der andere positionierte sich an der Fahrertür. Ich saß in der Falle.

Im Rückspiegel sah ich wie Ushio, Dean und Sam aus dem Restaurant traten und auf den Wagen zu kamen. Ushios Blick nach zu urteilen war sie ziemlich sauer.

Sie kamen neben den Männern zu stehen und ein paar Sekunden herrschte völlige Stille.

Dann drehte Ushio durch. Sie packte einen Mann am Kragen und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. Er fiel hin und blieb ein paar Sekunden regungslos auf dem Boden sitzen.

Doch Ushio war noch nicht fertig. Sie stürzte sich auf den andren und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Mir war, als ob seine Nase ihre Position ein wenig geändert hätte.

Ich musste schmunzeln. Sie schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein und schien Spaß dabei zu haben. Doch Dean machte dieser Freude ein Ende, indem er sie am Arm packte und wegzog. Der Mann sank zu Boden und hielt sich seine blutende Nase. „It's alright now. They're not worth killing." Mit diesen Worten schob er sie in Richtung Auto. Ushio wehrte sich und schrie im Gehen. „You sons of bitches! I'm gonna kill ya! "Dean stieß sie ins Auto und schlug die Tür zu. Ich rutschte auf den Beifahrersitz und achtete auf Sam. Doch der lächelte mich nur an und setzte sich zu Ushio nach hinten. Dean hievte sich auf den Fahrersitz und startete den Impala.

Wir waren schon wieder lange unterwegs gewesen. Es war dunkel als wir auf eine einsame Landstraße fuhren. Sam hatte die Augen schon halb geschlossen und ich war auch kurz davor sie ganz zu schließen. Ushio dagegen war immer noch hellwach und stocksauer. Dean war noch wach und achtete konzentrierte auf die Strasse. Zwischendurch fing er immer wieder an Metallica zu summen. Meinte er nicht einmal, dass ihn das beruhigte? Ich sah auf die Straße und fing ebenfalls an zu summen. Was es war? Da war ich mir auch nicht sicher. Vermutlich eine Mischung aus ACDC und Britney Spears.

Auf einmal stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Mir war als hörte ich ein Geräusch. Ich sah mich um, doch draußen war es zu dunkel um etwas zu sehen. Wieder hörte ich ein Geräusch. Diesmal hörte es wohl auch Ushio, denn sie sah sich fragend um. Wieder herrschte Stille. Doch als ich wieder auf die Straße blickte, sah ich einen Mensch dort stehen. Dean hielt den Atem an und ich blinzelte ungläubig. Er machte eine Vollbremsung und starrte wie wir alle auf die Straße. Außer Sam, der war eingeschlafen.

Doch auf der Straße war nichts mehr zu sehen. Plötzlich tauchte ein Gesicht an meinem Fenster auf. Ich schreckte auf und fing an zu schreien. Das Gesicht schaute genervt. Ich sah genauer hin. Ushio fand als erstes ihre stimme wieder. „Daniel?!" Jetzt erkannte ich ihn. Es war Daniel. Er sah ziemlich genervt aus und anscheinend hatte er ein paar Kilo abgenommen. „Na wer denn sonst? Wer denkst du, läuft durch die Prärie um euch zu finden. Wegen euch habe ich bestimmt fünf Kilo abgenommen. Jetzt brauch ich Kalorien. Nächster Halt: McDonalds." Mit diesen Worten riss er die Hintertür auf, schob Sam in die Mitte und drängte sich ins Auto. Sams Kopf fiel auf Ushios Schoß. Sie legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete Sams schlafendes Gesicht. Daniel sah sie an und drehte Sams Kopf um. Nun lag er mit der Nase auf ihren Beinen. Ushio hob eine Augenbraue und sah Daniel an. „Findest du das lustig?" Daniel drehte den Kopf konstruktiv zur Seite und versuchte Kontakt mit mir aufzunehmen. Dean drehte sich um und sah ihn lange an. „Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my car?!" Daniel drehte den Kopf ein wenig um Dean ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Hello! I'm Daniel. Sorry, my English is not really good. I'm the big friend of Mitsuki and Ushio!" Dean sah erst Ushio und dann mich an. Ich nickte energisch. "And now you wanna come with us?" Daniel verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Wenn ich nicht mitkommen wollte, hätte ich mich nicht ins Auto gesetzt oder?" Dean verstand nichts und so sah er auch aus. Er wandte sich mit einem fragenden Blick an mich. „Ehrm. Yes, he wants to come with us." Er sah mich noch ein wenig länger an, drückte dann aber doch das Gaspedal durch und fuhr weiter.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Sam sich wieder umgedreht. Er hatte Ushio jetzt den Rücken zugekehrt und schnarchte munter vor sich hin. Ich sah zu Ushio und musste lächeln. Anscheinend hatte sich ihre Stimmung immer noch nicht verbessert. Sie starrte nur vor sich hin und mir war als würde sie irgendwelche Sachen vor sich hin murmeln.

Dean fuhr in eine andere Straße ein, die sehr holperig war. Es gab viele Schlaglöcher und er schaffte es nicht, allen auszuweichen. Ein Ruck ging durch das Auto und mit einem grunzen wurde Sam wach. Desorientiert sah er sich um und blieb an Ushios Gesicht hängen. Diese setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf und sah ihn unentwegt an. „Good Morning my sunshine! Was it comfortable?" Sam sah sie nur verwirrt an und Daniel, Dean und ich mussten anfangen zu lachen. Nur Ushio sah überhaupt nicht vergnügt aus. Ihr Lächeln war verschwunden und an dessen Stelle trat eine genervte Miene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 – Hotel

„Ein Zimmer für vier?" Die hübsche Dame hinter dem Tresen des Hotels sah uns an. Doch was mich störte war, dass sie Dean immer wieder ziemlich _nette _Blicke zuwarf. Schon spürte ich, wie meine Stimmung sank. Ushio ärgern hatte soviel Spaß gemacht und jetzt?

Ich trat vor. „Ja genau. Ein Vierer-Zimmer. Für meine Freundin und ihren Freund und uns beide." Ich hakte mich bei Dean ein. Dieser schaute nur verwirrt auf mich herunter und schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf. „Ok. Hier ist ihr Schlüssel. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt." Sie sah mich giftig an. Wütend starrte ich zurück und steckte ihr die Zunge heraus während ich Dean am Arm zog und mit ihm die Treppe hinaufging. Hinter mir kicherte Ushio. Ich atmete tief ein und ignorierte sie.

Am Treppenabsatz angekommen ließ ich Deans Arm los und schnappte mir von ihm den Schlüssel zum Zimmer. „Ich geh vor." Presste ich, zwischen meinen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Die drei anderen blieben stehen und sahen mir hinterher.

Genervt ließ ich mich auf das große Bett fallen. Erst jetzt fiel es mir ein. Ich hatte gar keine Klamotten zum Wechseln dabei. „Oh verdammt. Dabei st mein ganzes T-Shirt voll mit Blut. Was mach ich denn jetzt?" Die Tür zum Badezimmer stand auf. Vielleicht sollte ich erstmal duschen? Gute Idee. Ich konnte mir auch später Gedanken über meine Kleidung machen. Erstmal musste ich mich waschen.

Ich sprang auf, bereute es doch zugleich wieder, da mein Hals wieder schmerzte. Ich hielt die Hand an die schmerzende Wunde und blieb einige Sekunden ruhig stehen. Es hörte nicht auf zu pochen und ich merkte wie der Verband langsam nass wurde. Na toll, die Wunde war wieder aufgerissen. Toll gemacht, Mitsuki. Damit hast du Deans Arbeit kaputt gemacht. Ich ging ins Badezimmer und besah mich im Spiegel.

Der Verband war nun nicht mehr weiß sondern rot. Langsam versuchte ich den Verband abzumachen.

Ich wickelte ihn ab und erschrak. Das ganze Blut war über meinen Hals verteilt. Ich nahm mir einen Waschlappen und versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich, das Blut abzuwaschen.

Zum Glück wurde ich beim Anblick von Blut nicht ohnmächtig. Das wäre jetzt sicher nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen.

Die Wunde war ziemlich groß. Drei große Kratzer zogen sich über meinen Hals. Das Ding hatte mich echt erwischt.

Ich drehte den Wasserhahn an und ließ das Waschbecken mit lauwarmen Wasser vollaufen.

Meine Hände lösten sich von der Wunde und tauchten in das Wasser ein.

Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Bis vor ein paar Stunden war es ein ganz normaler Schultag gewesen. Und jetzt? Jetzt stand ich hier im Badezimmer von irgendeinem Hotel, dass ich nicht einmal kannte und hatte eine Verletzung die verdammt wehtat. „So hatte ich mir das alles nicht vorgestellt.", sagte ich zu meinem Spiegelbild. „Ja ok, Dean hätte kommen sollen, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen." Was mich am meisten ärgerte, war Lea. Sie war mir zuvor gekommen. Nicht, dass ich Dean sofort um den Hals gefallen wäre, aber ich war einfach eifersüchtig. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dean sich jetzt auch noch in sie verliebt. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er hatte sich bestimmt nicht in sie verliebt. Warum sonst, hätte er mich mitgenommen? Naja, er hatte auch Ushio mitgenommen, aber vielleicht hatte Sam sich ja in sie verliebt. Ich musste lächeln. Sein Pech, sie hatte nämlich schon einen Freund.

Im Gegensatz zu mir. Damit stellte ich mich immer noch ziemlich blöd an.

Ohne, dass ich es bemerkte, war das Blut aus meiner Wunde weitergelaufen und ins Waschbecken getropft. Es sah echt ‚blutig' aus. Das Wasser hatte sich leicht rot gefärbt und mein T-Shirt, dass sowieso schon mit Blut voll war, wurde wieder mit Blut ‚getränkt'.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Was mach ich denn jetzt?!" Aufgebracht drehte ich mich um und mein Blick fiel auf die große, weiße Badewanne. Zum einen könnte ich mich waschen, jedoch hatte ich keine Wechselklamotten dabei und das hieße, dass ich mit einem Bademantel durch die Weltgeschichte laufen müsste. Aber damit konnte ich leben, es war einfach zu verlockend das ganze Blut abzuwaschen und sich wieder richtig sauber zu fühlen.

Also ging ich herüber zur Badewanne und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Ich ließ meine

Hände durch den heißen Wasserstrahl gleiten und seufzte erleichtert auf.

Mein T-Shirt landete auf dem Boden, genauso wie meine restliche Kleidung. Langsam ließ ich erst meine Beine, dann meinen restlichen Körper in die Badewanne gleiten.

Baden war einfach das Beste was es gab. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und ich senkte meinen Kopf in dieses schöne Wasser.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich gebadet hatte, aber als ich Stimmen aus dem anderen Raum hörte, öffnete ich meine Augen. Hinter der Tür lief eine Gestalt rum. Der Größe nach, war es Ushio. Na da hatte ich ja nichts zu befürchten. Also stand ich auf und stieg aus der Wanne. Ich schnappte mir den Bademantel und zog ihn über. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel verließ ich das Badezimmer und ließ mich auf ‚mein' Bett fallen. Arme und Beine ausgestreckt lag ich nun auf diesem Bett. Der Bademantel verdeckte nur das nötigste. Aber was sollte es mich interessieren. Sam und Dean waren nicht da und nur Ushio lief im Hotelzimmer herum.

„Sag mal, Ushio. Du hast nicht ganz zufällig was zum Umziehen mitgebracht?" Ich rief in den Raum hinein. Doch es war nicht Ushio die antwortete. Dean trat in den Raum und sah mich an. „Sorry?"

Ein paar Minuten vergangen bevor einer von uns beiden etwas sagte. „Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know that you're here with this…." Er stoppte und sah auf den Bademantel.

Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf und verdeckte meine Beine und alles andere, das man nicht sehen sollte. Ich merkte sofort, dass ich rot wurde. Als nächstes bemerkte ich, dass mein Hals schon wieder schmerzte. Ich verzog das Gesicht und bedeckte die Wunde mit meiner Hand.

Dean sah mich besorgt an und kam zu mir herüber. „Does it still hurt?" Ich hob meinen Blick und sah ihn an. „The wound opened again. " Er seufzte und ging zu seiner Tasche. Er wühlte kurz darin herum und hob dann den erste Hilfe Koffer heraus. Er nahm den Verband heraus und kam wieder zu mir. „Why didn't you tell me straightaway? " Zum zweiten Mal heute, verband er mir wieder meine Wunde. "I'm sorry…I should have been more careful." Er nickte kurz, befestigte den Verband und stand dann auf um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Die Tür ging auf und Ushio und Sam kamen lachend hinein. Sie blieben stehen und sahen mich an. Ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, dachten sie an etwas perverses. „Was denn? Ich kann nur im Bademantel rumlaufen, wenn ich keine Klamotten zum Wechseln mithab. Ich meine, ich bin ja heut morgen nicht aufgestanden und hab mir gedacht ‚_Oh, heute verletz ich mich bestimmt richtig schwer. Ich denke, ich nehme mal Sachen zum Wechseln mit.'_

Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass mein ganzes T-Shirt voll mit Blut sein würde. Also schaut gefälligst nicht so, als ob ich irgendwas nicht Jugendfreies gemacht habe, okay?" Sam schaute mich verwirrt an. Stimmt ja, er hatte nichts verstanden.

„Sam! Come here!" Sam ging ins Badezimmer. Neugierig wie Ushio und ich waren, gingen wir ihm hinterher.

Am Spiegel stand etwas in rot geschrieben. „'What are you going to do?'" Ushio las es langsam vor. Keine Ahnung warum, aber mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Ushio dagegen fing an zu strahlen. „This is awsome! " Alle starrten sie an. "What? I love this sort of stuff!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher an den Spiegel heran. Wann wurde das geschrieben? Und vor allem: Wer hatte das geschrieben?

Da wir ja eh nicht lange im Hotelzimmer waren, dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis wir unsere Sachen gepackt hatten. Ich musste auch nicht, wie zuerst befürchtet, mit meinem Bademantel losziehen. Dean gab mir eines von seinen T-Shirts. Mein Gott, ich verbrachte die Hälfte der Zeit damit, daran zu riechen. Ich war echt verrückt.

Die Stimmung unter uns war angespannt. Ushio war die einzige, die sich freute, dass es endlich mal wieder ein bisschen spannend wurde. Ich glaube sie würde sich sogar freuen, wenn sie sterben würde. Aber das würde ja sowieso nicht passieren, da Sam und Dean da waren.

Als wir auscheckten, sah uns die _hübsche Dame_ hinter dem Tresen verwirrt an. „Ihr verlasst uns schon? Ihr wart doch gerade mal zwei Stunden hier. Wollt ihr nicht noch etwas hierbleiben?" Den letzten Satz richtete sie an Dean. Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln sah ich sie an. „Es tut mir echt schrecklich Leid, aber er kann leider Gottes kein Deutsch. Und ich vermute, dass sie, bei ihrem Schulabschluss, kein Englisch können. Tut mir echt ehrlich Leid." Mit einem letzten ironischen Blick zu ihr, verließen wir das Hotel.

Der Impala stand auf dem Parkplatz gleich vor dem Hotel. Ich liebte dieses Auto einfach. So ging es wohl auch Ushio. Sie fragte Dean aus. „Dean, I love your car! A 67' Impala. Does the car drive itself well? "Dean schien dieses Thema sofort zu gefallen. Er grinste sie an und antwortete auf jede Frage sofort, nachdem sie sie gesellt hatte. „Yeeah! This is my baby. You ask, if the car drives well? Are you kidding? This is the best damn car I've ever driven." Er lachte. Sam und ich sahen uns an und schüttelten grinsend den Kopf.

Dean setzte sich hinters Lenkrad, Sam neben sich und Ushio und ich saßen wieder einmal hinten. „Schlaf aber bitte nicht weder auf meinem Schoß ein, okay? Das kann nicht gut für dich enden." Ich sah Ushio ernst an. Sie verdrehte die Augen und schaute aus dem Fenster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Plans

Zwei Tage waren vergangen und ich hatte weder gegessen, noch irgendetwas gesagt. Ich saß den ganzen tag im Zimmer und starrte vor mich hin. Sam kam ab und zu ins Zimmer, um mich dazu zu bringen, etwas zu essen. Er war genauso verzweifelt wie Dean, denn ich antwortete einfach nicht.

Ushios Leiche hatte ich nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ich hatte den beiden nicht erlaubt, sie wegzubringen, niemand durfte ihr jetzt noch etwas tun. Ich würde auf sie aufpassen.

Wenn man sie auf dem Bett hätte liegen sehen, würde man denken, sie würde schlafen. Sie schlief nicht. Nein. Sie war tot. Umgebracht von jemandem, von dem ich dachte, es wäre ein Freund gewesen.

Mein Magen knurrte. Ich versuchte es schon seit zwei Tagen zu ignorieren, aber es ging nicht anders. Ich musste etwas essen. Ich dachte kurz nach. Ich konnte nicht einfach rausgehen und mir etwas holen. Ich würde Ushio nicht allein lassen. Sam würde bestimmt noch einmal kommen und mir etwas zu Essen auf den Tisch stellen. Warum also unnötig den Raum verlassen?

Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu Ushio. Warum war sie es, die sterben musste? Warum nicht ich? Ich war noch nicht bereit gewesen, sie zu verlieren. Ich hatte gedacht, wir würden immer zusammen bleiben.

Wie erwartet kam Sam eine Stunde später, mit einem leisen Klopfen ins Zimmer. „Mitsuki? Are you sure you don't want to eat something?" Ich drehte mich um und versuchte vergebens ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen zu bekommen, aber es ging nicht. „I think I'm going to try something. Thank you Sam, for always encouraging me." Er schien erst ein wenig verwirrt, über meinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel, doch dann nickte er und lächelte mich an. „No problem. You know, Dean is very worried about you…do you think, you could talk to him?" Das sah ihm ähnlich. Ich nickte leicht. "I'll try."

Sam stellte das Essen auf den Tisch, kam zu mir herüber und drückte leicht meine Schulter. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ließ mich wieder allein zurück.

Langsam erhob ich mich von meinem Platz auf dem Boden und ging hinüber zum Tisch. Was ich sah, ließ mir das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Sam hatte mir zwei Cheeseburger und eine große Portion Pommes von Mc Donalds mitgebracht.

Ich verdrückte alles in weniger als 15 Minuten und freute mich riesig, dass mein Magen nun nicht mehr knurrte.

Meine Lebensgeister waren wieder geweckt. Ich wusste, dass ich so nicht mehr weiter machen konnte. Eine Lösung musste gefunden werden und ich hatte schon eine. Sie war gefährlich, aber sie war meine einzige Chance Ushio wiederzubekommen.

Ich brauchte eine Kreuzung und einen Dämon der mit mir verhandeln würde. Dean hatte auch geschafft Sam zurück zu holen. Also warum sollte ich dass nicht auch schaffen?

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf die tote Ushio, hoffte ich würde sie nicht noch einmal so sehen müssen und verließ das Zimmer.

Dean war gerade auf den Weg zu mir, als ich aus der Tür trat. „Mitsuki…" Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Er musste sich echte Sorgen gemacht haben. „Hey Dean. I'm sorry about the last days. It's just…I wasn't prepared to-" Ich stockte. "To loose Ushio." Er nickte verständlich und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. „I understand what you're going through now. I've been through this all already with Sam. But you know…you can always talk to me, Dude. I've really began to like you a lot. I don't know. Its like I've already known you for years, you know?" Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Dean mochte mich? Mich? Die tollpatschige, total verrückte und dazu noch ziemlich fanatische Mitsuki? Verunsichert und etwas verwirrt lächelnd sah ich ihn an. Er erwiderte meinen Blick erst ernst, dann wurde er etwas weicher und vielleicht lag sogar ein bisschen Freude darin.

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, zog er mich an sich und nahm mich in den Arm. Mir stockte der Atem. Dean Winchester umarmte mich. Diese Feststellung musste ich erst einmal verarbeiten. Dann breitete sich ein seliges lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. Hätte uns jetzt jemand gesehen, hätte man bestimmt gedacht, wir wären ein Paar. Dieser Gedanke ließ mich innerlich aufquiken. Ich war eben doch nur eins von seinen kreischenden Fangirls.

Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen einmal tief einzuatmen und somit seinen außergewöhnlichen Geruch aufzunehmen. Gott…nicht schon wieder. Ich war nicht mehr zu retten.

Leise schmunzelt ließ er von mir ab und trat wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. „You should go to sleep now. We're leaving tomorrow. "Resigniert nickte ich. Ich durfte mir nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich einen Plan hatte. Sam und Dean waren bestimmt nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich Ushio zurückholen wollte. „Ehrm…could I sleep in your room? I mean…Ushio's still…" Er verstand. "Y-yeah, of course! Then I'm gonna sleep on the couch. Sammy's half a woman; we have to let him sleep in his bed." Dean grinste das Grinsen, was man einfach lieben musste. Ich seufzte und ließ mich von ihm ins Zimmer führen.

Sam saß auf dem bett und schreib sich Notizen von seinem Laptop auf. Als er uns sah hob er kurz die Hand zur Begrüßung und war danach sofort wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft.

Ich sah mich um und entdeckte den Fernseher, der auf einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Zimmers stand. Kurz dachte ich nach. Lief heute nicht Supernatural? Es war 21 Uhr, also sollte es gerade erst angefangen haben. Schnell schnappte ich mir die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an. Ich hatte Recht. Supernatural war in vollem gange. Meine Augen strahlten und ich setzte mich genau vor den Fernseher und war sofort gebannt. Wie eigentlich immer wenn Supernatural lief. Ich vergaß dann alles um mich herum und konzentrierte mich völlig auf die Handlung.

Als Sam und Dean das erste Mal im Bild auftauchten keuchte der Dean neben mir auf. „What the-?" Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm auf. Ah ja, sie wussten nicht, dass es eine Serie mit ihnen, oder besser über sie gab. „Mitsuki, what the hell is that?" Er sah mich geschockt und verärgert zugleich an. „Whats wrong?" Sam war auf uns aufmerksam geworden.

Er stellte sich neben Dean und folgte dessen Blick. „Huh? Is that m-me? " Wie sie da beide so verwirrt standen, sah einfach zu witzig aus. „I can explain! Ehrm…you two are a part of an American show." Sie sahen mich ziemlich ungläubig an. "You're joking, are you? " Dean schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab. Sam sagte nichts. Er verfolgte weiterhin das Geschehen bei Supernatural. Ich stand auf und stellte mich vor Dean. „Do I look like I'm joking? Why should I lie about something like that?!" Er sah mich misstrauisch an. "But this can't be true…" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Dean, both of you are seeing supernatural things every day and you can't believe this?" Er schien kurz zu überlegen und nickte dann. "Maybe you're right, but this is kinda freaky..." Ich musste lachen.

10 Minuten später saßen wir zu dritt vor dem Fernseher und sahen uns Supernatural an. Ich war völlig in meinen Schwärmereien vertieft, dass ich die kritischen Blicke der beiden nicht mitbekam. Dean schnaubte. „I'm way cooler than this guy!" Sam sah ihn belustigt an und grinste mir kurz zu. „I think you're even cuter than this Dean…" Diese Worte wollte ich nicht laut sagen, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht richtig konzentrieren. Im Fernsehen war der Fake-Dean und neben mir saß der Real-Dean. Wer würde sich da konzentrieren können?

Kurz schweiften meine Gedanken wieder zu Ushio. Ein Zimmer weiter lag sie ganz allein in einem dunklen Zimmer und ich war hier und amüsierte mich. Meine Schuldgefühle, die ich so tief vergraben hatte wie ich nur konnte, keimten wieder auf.

Ich war schon wieder dabei, sie alleine zu lassen. Wie konnte ich nur? Ich war eine schlechte beste Freundin. So sehr ich auch versuchte mir einzureden, dass ich sie bald wiederhaben würde, so konnte ich den Zweifel nicht verbannen. Der Zweifel, es nicht zu schaffen. Der Zweifel, sie für immer verloren zu haben.

„Mitsuki?" Sam hatte sich zu mir umgedreht und sah mich nun besorgt an. „Are you alright? You look kinda depressed." Ich hatte den kopf gesenkt und Tränen tropften auf den Teppich vor mir. „Oh! I-im sorry!" Ich hob den kopf und wischte mir verwundert die Tränen weg. Nun sah auch Dean mich besorgt an. „You sure everything's alright?" Die Blicke der beiden durchbohrten mich. „Yeah. This scene was just so heartbreaking…" Ich warf einen kleinen Blick auf den Bildschirm um zu sehen, dass Sam und Dean sich wieder gegenseitig ärgerten. Falsch getippt. Ich stand auf und lächelte verlegen. „I think I'm going to sleep now. I haven't really slept the last days, so…" Auf den Weg zum Bett spürte ich die Blicke der beiden in meinem Rücken. Ich seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Das Bett war gemütlich. Da Ushio im Bett gelegen hatte, musste ich auf dem Sofa schlafen. Und dies war sicher nicht halb so gemütlich wie ein richtiges Bett.

Ich lag lange wach. Morgen würde ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Nachts würde ich mich aus dem Hotel schleichen und mir eine Kreuzung suchen. Dann würde ich die Box mit meinem Bild und den anderen Utensilien, die ich unter dem Bett versteckt hatte, vergraben und darauf warten, dass der Dämon auftaucht. Dann fiel es mir ein. Meine Seele müsste etwas wert sein. Meine Seele war nichts wert. Es war die Seele eines 15-Jährigen Mädchens, das noch nicht einmal die Hälfte ihres Lebens hinter sich hatte. Warum also sollte der Dämon mit mir verhandeln?

Auf einmal saß ich stocksteif im Bett und atmete schwer. Würde mein ganzer Plan jetzt scheitern? Warum hatte ich nicht früher daran gedacht? Was wenn ich Ushio nicht wiederbekommen sollte? Wie sollte ich dann weiterleben?

Diese Frage stellte ich mir immer wieder, bis ich mir sicher war. Nein. Nein, ich konnte nicht weiterleben. Ich wollte aber auch noch nicht sterben. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Ich musste mich anstrengen.

Wenn ich früher bei Ushio übernachtet hatte, hatte ich sie bis tief in die Nacht wach gehalten. Ich habe sie nicht schlafen lassen. Ich habe immer weitergeredet bis ich selbst zu Müde zum Reden war und selbst eingeschlafen bin. Nun war alles ganz still. Deans und Sams stimme drangen nur gedämpft an meine Ohren. Sie schienen sich sehr aufgeregt zu unterhalten, versuchten es dennoch auf einer normalen Lautstärke zu belassen.

Plötzlich merkte ich, _wie_ einsam ich wirklich war. Meine Freunde waren weg, meine Eltern waren nicht da und Ushio hatte ich verloren. Ich hatte nur die Brüder und das konnte mich nur ein wenig trösten.

Mir fiel ein, dass ich noch den kleinen Handyanhänger, den Ushio mir aus Australien mitgebracht hatte, an meinem Handy hatte. Ich steckte meine Hand in die Tasche, zog mein Handy heraus, trennte den Anhänger ab und umschloss ihn mit meinen Händen. Er war das einzige was ich noch von ihr hatte. Der Rest war zu Hause und ich wusste nicht, ob ich dahin noch einmal zurückkehren würde, wenn ich sie nicht zurückbekommen würde.

Mit dem kleinen Anhänger in meinen kalten Händen schlief ich ein.


End file.
